1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a resectoscope high in the electric safety and stability.
2. Related Art Statement
Recently, there are extensively utilized endoscope apparatus whereby organs within a body cavity can be observed by inserting an elongate insertable part into the body cavity or various therapeutic treatments can be made by using treating tools inserted, as required, through a treating tool channel.
High frequency endoscope apparatus for resecting a prostate gland, womb internal cavity, urethra interior, kidney interior and the like are among the above mentioned endoscope apparatus.
As shown, for example, in the publication of a Japanese utility model application laid open No. 149616/1985, one of such high frequency endoscope apparatus is a resectoscope which is inserted into a bladder through a urethra and is electrified with a high frequency current at a resecting electrode so that the prostate gland or the like may be resected.
Generally, a resectoscope apparatus comprises a hollow sheath to be inserted into a body cavity, an operating part having a slider removably fitted to this sheath at the rear end and an observing scope (optical sighting tube) removably fitted to this operating part from the rear end side so that an electrode branched to be forked like a loop at the tip to reset tissues within a body cavity may be projected and retracted from the above mentioned sheath tip.
In a conventional resectoscope apparatus, as shown in a Japanese utility model application laid open No. 183803/1987, the above mentioned electrode is removably fitted to the operating part, an electrical and mechanical fixing mechanism is provided within the above mentioned slider and a cord for feeding a high frequency current to the fixing mechanism from a current source is also removably fitted to a connector provided in the slider.
However, in case mechanisms for removably fitting an electrode and cord are in the slider, it will be difficult to secure the water-tightness of the connecting parts of the slider and electrode and of the slider and cord, the current will be likely to leak through the entering liquid and a burn or the like will be likely to be caused. Particularly, in case a sterilizing liquid containing a surface active agent is used, this liquid will be very likely to enter the connecting parts, form an electric circuit and leak the current.
Also, a blood, dirt and the like will be likely to enter the respective electric connecting parts, deteriorate the conduction of electricity and reduce the resecting capacity.
Further, there are problems that the respective mechanisms for removably fitting the electrode and cord will be separately required, the structure will be complicated and the slider will be large and breakable.